


欲与念 第十五章

by thefloatinglife



Category: Town soul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatinglife/pseuds/thefloatinglife





	欲与念 第十五章

第十五章

导语：他看到他，如同黑夜过去，看到日出，如同寒冬过去，看到花开，总之，他心里那个精神的人站起来了。过往的欲望，尘世所认同的幸福，全都失去意义。只有他雨雾蒙蒙的黑眼睛，他因为看到他，而翘起的、仿佛在呼唤他名字的嘴唇。 

A城明星中秋节晚会。国内第一视频网站虹悦传媒邀请各路明星演员在A城最大的娱乐场馆举办歌舞演出，同时各大剧组也有机会宣传自己在拍摄或者待播的影视剧。A市离Z市不远，所以江慧远的《明亮》剧组也去了，安排了男主角白宇唱歌。中秋节恰在周五，朱一龙没课，他跟心理咨询中心的几个下属交代了一下，就作为工作人员随剧组去往A市。

他们剧组包了一辆中巴车，从Z城影视基地直接出发，白宇先去Z大教师公寓接龙哥，再到万达嘉华酒店接导演、制片人、摄影指导和包括杨蓉在内的几位主演。本来他可以不用做这事，但白宇这几天人逢喜事精神爽，凡事都特别积极，自告奋勇来接人，导演见他大小伙子有劲儿没处使，也就由着他。

爱情在白宇的心中像海浪或者交响乐一般，波涛翻滚起伏跌宕，而当他看到小区门口安静站着等他的朱一龙的时候，这种欣悦更是达到了顶点，让他喜不自胜地叫出声：“龙哥！快上来！”他打开车窗，让清晨的风帮他散一散胸腔中的灼热，朝阳底下伊人好似披了霞光。  
朱一龙坐上副驾驶座，他今天特意穿了一身格子西装上衣，卡其色西裤，半休闲半正式，可能刚起来不久，头发有些蓬松，显得温软柔和，一见小白就忍不住微笑。

白宇倾身过去，扶着朱一龙的肩，朱一龙以为他要吻上来，急得羞红了耳朵，“白宇，你…”

没成想，大男孩只是帮他扣上了安全带，“咔哒”一声，抬起头戏谑地看了他龙哥一眼，笑着说：“想要我亲你？很失望？嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿～”

朱一龙气结，看向窗外，好一会儿没跟白宇搭话，白宇哼着歌，调戏了老实人，心情大好，说：“龙哥唱首歌，‘我们一起学喵叫，一起喵喵喵喵喵’～”

朱一龙无奈又嫌弃地看了他一眼，没办法，自己选的人，还能退货不成，只能将就了。

到酒店门口时，白宇停稳了车，迅速按下车窗遮光帘，拥住朱一龙就是一个深吻，而他哥也回抱住他，唇舌交接之际，缠绵之意难描难画。

“看见你就忍不住。”白宇喘着气，替他龙哥整了整弄乱的衬衫领子，手却有自己意志似地伸到他西服底下、摸着他的腰。

他哥顿了一会儿，按住他的手，破天荒回了一句：“忍着。”

江慧远、杨蓉一行人很快到了车上，江导见两人神采奕奕，笑容满面，忍不住说道：“一龙，没想到你跟小白这么投缘，看着就像好兄弟啊。”

只有杨蓉，以其女性特有的细腻敏感，注意到两人几个你来我往的眼神，嗅到了一丝荷尔蒙激荡的味道。兄弟情，呵呵。她在心里暗笑，又想起从前白宇找她做的情感咨询，那么那个让老白“求之不得，辗转反侧”的人就有答案了。

朱老师这个人她在剧组见过几次，作为专家指导过片场的演员，看着像个谨慎的读书人，却不料私下还挺有冒险精神，作为娱乐圈前辈，见过不少深柜同行，知道这条路难走，她也只能默默祝福了。

中巴车上位置很多，但白宇特意让朱一龙坐在中部靠窗的位置上，自己坐他旁边，外人看来是他哥俩要聊小话，实际上白宇是担心朱一龙最近为了那个东方学校抑郁症女生的事情奔波，劳心劳神睡不好，想让他多养会儿神。一个多小时车程，朱一龙果然迷迷糊糊睡着了。白宇拿出准备好的小毯子，给他龙哥盖上，以免秋凉侵体。

江慧远和杨蓉都往白宇的方向多看了一眼，江慧远是赞赏的眼神，觉得白宇懂事，晓得尊敬照顾专家长者，杨蓉就有点，看破不说破了，白宇弟弟她知道，真爱了就是这样贴心贴肺，做小伏低，当代贾宝玉。

场馆在A城市中心靠近CBD，才上午就已经挤满了前来围观的粉丝，他们成群结队，时不时能看到举起的小横幅，上面写着“L更新我的甜心”、“Z若昀我爱你”之类的字样，白宇心想好险，幸亏自己没那么红，否则被龙哥见了岂不是闹心嘛。其实他不知道的是，没有这种横幅只不过因为他家粉丝比较低调,都暗搓搓聚在大门附近，商量待会儿晚上白宇表演的时候怎么给他鼓劲儿。

朱一龙一直在看造型师给白宇做发型、化妆。白宇的头发，刘海侧分的话，加上唇上、下巴的胡茬，就会显出一种不符合年龄的成熟，然而如果做成类似于空气刘海的样式，下巴的胡子剃干净，就又显得青春，实在是让造型师很有成就感的那种人。

“龙哥，你过来看看，我待会儿唱歌的时候，怎样的形象比较好？”这边厢造型师正往他头上抹发蜡。白宇看着镜子里的自己，觉得最重要的就是龙哥喜欢这个造型。

“我觉得，这取决于，你想要以角色还是以你本人出场，角色本身也有两个年龄段。大学阶段那就要…”朱一龙觉得自己作为顾问也是应该给些建议。

可白宇私心里，只是想听龙哥说一句，他喜欢怎样的白宇。

于是他对造型师说：“还是保持我原来的样子吧。今天来的也有我的粉丝，我想以我本来的样子来唱那首歌。”

朱一龙诧异地看了他一眼，他还不知道白宇要唱什么歌，只是诧异于白宇话里的认真。

…

光线。无处不在的五彩光线充溢着场馆的整个空间。

偌大舞台是一个半圆，中间有升降机，背景是巨幕投影，晚会尚未开始，巨幕上是“虹悦中秋晚会·群星璀璨”字样，加上A市著名景点月夜桂园的照片作为背景墙。时间是晚上六点半，演职人员还在后台忙碌地准备，而观众已经陆续进场。

后台也没什么事，江慧远、朱一龙几个人就早早来到前排嘉宾席，江导一路走，一路收到好些个演员、明星、同行导演的问候。

“哎，江导好久不见，您回国后都没跟您好好聚一聚，改天请您吃饭啊。”说话人是朱一龙不认识的一个导演，后面跟着他的团队，然而他认出来一个刻在脑子里，但完全不想看见的人—李耀庭，他正低头跟一个女演员说话，仿佛感受到他的目光，一抬头看见他，却完全没有意外的表情，而是十分自然、十分客气地笑了笑，还朝他挥了挥手，朱一龙尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，心里十分不安。总觉得对方虽然笑得可亲，却暗藏着什么他摸不透的凶险之意。

一时之间也没法想那么多了，兵来将挡，水来土掩吧，朱一龙心想。他现在心里有了底，就不再害怕这种肖小之辈。

…

白宇登场的时候，光线打得很暗，舞台脚灯都关掉，台下观众有些骚动，只有看台各个角落坐着的一簇簇白宇粉丝团“小宇宙”们在黑暗中顽强地举着“白宇最棒”的灯牌。

忽然间，有一束微光, 从舞台最深黑的地方发出，隐约可见一个人影。

“I am what I am.” 是白宇本人沙哑温柔的念白。

“哇—，白宇哥哥”、“宇哥”，“白宇我爱你！”台下已经一片骚动。

光逐渐亮起来了，从最不起眼的角落开始，一闪一闪，那些悬挂在舞台半空的星星形状的灯，发出明黄色的暖光，如同宇宙里恒久存在的天体，照亮缓步走来的歌手—一身深蓝工装外套、工装裤，外衣上可见星星点点的白漆，也像宇宙星空。

朱一龙注意到，白宇没有改成他剧中角色的发型，连胡茬也没剃掉，他此刻是“白宇”，而不是“翟明亮”。

“ 我永远都爱 这样的我  
快乐是 快乐的方式不只一种  
最荣幸是 谁都是造物者的光荣  
不用闪躲 为我喜欢的生活而活  
不用粉墨 就站在光明的角落  
我就是我 是颜色不一样的烟火”

台上的白宇看到了第三排合江导坐在一起的朱一龙，他的声音愈发柔软，一个微笑，唱到“不用闪躲，为我喜欢的生活而生活”，他饱含深意地向朱一龙投去目光，朱一龙的心漏跳了一拍。

音乐停，观众们的掌声和尖叫快要掀翻屋顶。

接下来是节目留给白宇的电影宣传时间。

“大家好，我是白宇，大家中秋快乐！”

“刚才给大家带来的是二十多年前哥哥张国荣演唱的《我》这首歌，每个人都非常独特，就像颜色不一样的烟火，就像我们这次电影中的主角，他患有心理疾病，但同时，他也有非常美好丰富的精神世界和感情生活，有时候，我们的缺陷反而会让我们更勇敢地去探险。在这次拍摄中，我们的导演江先生，为了讲好这一个故事，带着我们辗转国内外，而我们的顾问，”讲到这里白宇的微笑加深了，眼睛里有一种让朱一龙着迷的亮光，“Z大心理学教授朱先生，也付出了许多心血。我们的电影将在明年三月上映。请大家期待我们的电影《明亮》！”

…

晚会结束后各剧组还有个after-party, 也就是一个供演员明星导演等演艺界人士联络感情、拓展人脉的小型聚会，也是虹悦传媒本着发展业务、出资做人情，在威斯汀酒店一楼宴会厅举办了这个小型聚会。

衣香鬓影，众星璀璨。满眼看去，不是发型考究的西装绅士，就是低胸露背晚礼服的淑女，觥筹交错，言笑晏晏。好些人朱一龙都只是仅闻其名，电视电影里见过而已，这样的场合，他颇有些不自在。尽管平时学校也会组织社交活动，但大家都是高校的人，言谈朴实，老实巴交的，交流起来比较简单。

所以当几个不知他并非圈内人的小明星，大概见他生得好看，气质不俗，上前来套近乎的时候，他就不知所措了，求助的眼神看向身边的白宇，可白宇却不知什么时候被导演叫走了，大概是和几个圈内的导演、制片人、投资方聊他们的电影项目。

“朱老师，好久不见了，您越发风度不凡啊。各位，朱老师不是圈内的，他是Z大老师，我的老朋友啦，容我跟他叙叙旧。” 来人却是李耀庭。几个小演员见李大明星来了，纷纷打个哈哈就走开了，给他俩让出空来。

朱一龙眉头一皱，十分想直接走掉，却碍于场合。

这个人真是厚颜无耻，竟上手勾肩搭背半强制地挟着他走到厅外的阳台，这一招太出人意料，他一时震惊不知如何应对，只好随同他来到阳台。

“李耀庭，你到底想干什么？”朱一龙已经竭力克制怒气。

“呵呵，我只是听说，朱老师另寻新欢，还找上白宇那小子。怎么，你不知道，白宇只喜欢妞儿嘛？他和娱乐圈交际花的风流故事，在富二代圈子里可是出了名的。叫什么，白公子多情救风尘，跟戏文里唱的似的，朱老师你是象牙塔里的人，我只担心，姓白的甜言蜜语你就一头栽进去，搞得一身狼狈。” 李耀庭看着朱一龙那张脸，灯光下睫毛在脸上投下柔和的暗影，嘴唇半开的时候总像在索吻，或者俏皮地呼唤情人的名字。他还是那么美，美得叫人恨。

奈何他不知道白宇在朱一龙面前毫无保留的坦诚，这些炒过的冷饭非但不能将对方的内心动摇分毫，反而让朱一龙怜悯眼前这个人，在他看来，任何被执念抓住的人，都是可怜的。

“李耀庭，你说的我知道了，这是我和白宇之间的事情，就不劳你挂心了。” 他简短地说。

“呵呵，我不打扰你了。就问你，敢不敢，留在这里，看一出好戏。” 诡谲的神色伴随着阳台的光影在李耀庭脸上刻画出扭曲的线条，是阴谋的写照。

李耀庭话说完便回到厅内，隐没于人群。

朱一龙本想抬脚就走，但是直觉告诉他，也许事情并不简单，他总要探个究竟。

这个阳台所处的位置正面向花园偏僻的角落，花木扶疏，小池塘里睡莲漂浮，厅内的笙歌宴饮仿佛与这里是两个世界，夜里的雾气升起来，昏黄路灯下，花园半睡半醒。少顷，连通宴会厅与花园的小路尽头竟传来脚步声和两人争执的声音。  
朱一龙所处的位置恰好将他掩藏在几株桂花树后面，又有空隙看到脚步声传来的小路。

“这人真是费心了。”朱一龙心里冷笑。他倒要看看是什么戏码。

“佳佳，你别跟着我，过去的已经过去了。”是白宇的声音！尽管做好了心理准备，朱一龙还是心里咯噔一下。

果然见白宇向这边走来，脚步匆匆，就像人们没带伞而意外撞上雨天，格外狼狈。朱一龙无法抑制内心的吐槽，同时很惊讶自己这时还有玩笑的心思，居然对白宇已经放心到这地步了吗？

女孩呜呜咽咽的声音，“白宇，白宇，你别丢下我，我知道我对不起你，我知道我错了，我已经受教训了，那个人家暴，你看，你看！”

从朱一龙的视角，可以清楚地看见女孩委委屈屈地脱下外套，露出肩膀、胳膊，他不知道白宇在那上面看到了什么，总之他停下了脚步。

“你救救我、救救我！”女孩的哭腔。  
“你！哎！你报警了吗？这种事情应该去找警察，我也是，帮不上什么忙的。”白宇的声音好似很无奈。

“我知道，我不该来找你，不该给你添麻烦，可我也不知道，这心里的难受，该找谁去说，这么多年，只有你是真心对我好，你可不可以，最后一次，陪我说说话。”女孩期期艾艾地去拉白宇的手。

白宇避开她的手，说，“佳佳，你心里难受，可以找心理医生。”

“心理医生？！”女孩忽然冷笑，似绝望又似疯癫，“心理医生能救得了我吗？”她不知从哪里拿出一把水果刀，抵住自己的喉管，因为情绪激动上气不接下气地、哭着说：“白宇，求求你了，救救我，陪我说说话吧，最后一次陪陪我，不然、不然，我就…”

朱一龙看到，白宇离她大概有一米多远，只能任由她用自戕来威胁他。  
“好，你先别激动，”白宇说，“我陪你说话，最后一次。”

“我想到房间里面，那些事情，我不想、不想在外面说。”陆佳佳打着哭嗝，又来拉扯白宇的手。

白宇大概顾忌她抵在脖子上的刀，顺从地由着她，向小路另一边走过去，不一会儿花木就掩住了两人的身影。

朱一龙心跳得很快，直到他俩走远，才发现自己的拳头已经握得死紧。  
他背靠在墙上，闭上眼睛，仰着头，深呼吸。

白宇能处理好。他想。他应该放心。只要在这里等他回来。

然而另一个声音说，你怎么知道，他不会因怜生爱、旧情复燃呢？

“龙哥，哥哥，你别吓我。”

“哥哥，我好爱你。”

“喜欢我，想要我，就要说出来哦。”

那些声音、那些声音…

朱一龙睁开眼睛，急步向那两人离去的方向走去。如果他没记错，花园小路尽头是有个贵宾休息室的。

记得那是个大套间，进去后里面有一个独立卫生间，还有一间类似卧室的休息室，里面有一张窄榻。他之所以记得这么清楚，是因为他从前来A市开会的时候，住过这家酒店，当时在花园散步的时候好奇到处走，就发现了这个偏僻的处所。

那时他的探索只是本着好奇的心情，而此刻，他却紧张、矛盾、不安，他该不该来，是出于什么，由着自己的脚步将自己带到这里？

刚才的两人可能情势紧张慌乱，也可能因为这里偏僻本身就不会有什么人来，总之休息室的门是虚掩的，里面传出声音。

朱一龙站在门口，他的小腿肚子都在微微颤抖，会有什么事情发生呢？

“佳佳，水里放了什么，我现在感觉，没什么力气啊，哈哈，敢情，你之前，都是骗我的？这样，有话好好说，你先把手铐打开。我不报警，我保证。”白宇的声音有气无力。

这是个骗局？朱一龙此刻就想冲进去，但一想又迟疑，这样做，会不会伤了白宇的自尊心，白宇不希望自己看到他这个样子吧。他先静观其变，也许白宇自己能处理好。

女孩的声音异常冷酷：“白宇，原来你是同性恋啊，你骗了我四年青春，当年还信誓旦旦说要和我结婚，难怪那时候对我那么敷衍，宁愿跑剧组也不肯陪我。就算我找了另外的人，那也是因为，你这个人本身就有问题吧。”

“哎哎，你说啥就是啥吧。其实我觉得我是双性恋，那时候说要结婚也是认真的。只是事情都过去那么久了，你也就别跟我计较那么多啦。那什么、你能不能先放了我，剧组的人还在等我呢，我消失这么久，不合适啊。”白宇的声音，透出一股子疲惫。

“剧组的人？”女孩冷笑，“是你那个朱老师吧。李耀庭都跟我说了，你找了一个大学就被人包养、勾引自己老师的同性恋老男人，呵呵，白宇，你真是…”

“你住嘴！”白宇厉声说。朱一龙从没听过白宇这样讲话。白宇总是温温柔柔的，谦和可亲。

“你说我可以，恨我也随便。积点口德，别说朱老师。”白宇好像真的很累，不愿多说什么了。

没有说话声了，只有窸窸窣窣的衣物的声音，还有手铐碰在硬物上哐哐的声音，接着是女孩的声音：“你看白宇，你不是同性恋的对不对，我这样，你也有反应…”

“呵呵，我没说我是同性恋啊，我只是不爱你了，生理机能还是正常的。你能不能，要点脸？”白宇好像是真生气了。

“哈，正常？我看你是脑子不正常了，是因为你那个成天和精神病打交道的朱老师传染的你吧？！”

反应？朱一龙后知后觉地意识到小白可能是被那女孩性侵了，想到这里他再也忍不下去，一把将门推开，却看到两人身上衣物都好好的，白宇不知所措地看着他，女孩则一脸震惊：“你是谁啊？”

“我就是你说的那个，成天和精神病打交道的朱老师。”朱一龙尽量保持平静—任谁看到自己男朋友被铐在床上，都会情绪激动、不能自已。

“龙哥，你什么时候来的？”白宇挣扎着要坐起来，却因为手铐和无力而不得不躺回去。

“迷困药，这种伎俩，也用在自己前男友身上吗？你毕竟，曾经爱过他吧？姑娘，做人要有底线，你现在这样偏执，实在害人害己，偏执是认知偏差的一种，也就是你说的精神病，这是我的名片，你有空可以到Z大心理咨询中心来找我。”朱一龙一看白宇的样子，就知道药量下得不轻，他心疼的同时，也觉得这女孩确实是有些问题了。

白宇惊奇地发现，他龙哥虽然在他面前温柔羞怯，一副很激发保护欲的样子，气场全开的时候居然是另一副模样，刚才还气焰嚣张的女孩，在他面前顿时蔫了，见他把名片递过来，还乖乖地接了，并不敢多说一个字。

白宇昏过去之前很骄傲地想，看，我龙哥这等仙子，谁能不折腰呢。

…

这件事情悄没声息地过去了。朱一龙知晓白宇不想闹大的意图，只和剧组的人说白宇多喝了点酒，在休息室睡着了。

白宇在车上也昏昏沉沉的，一路睡着，直到中巴车开回到Z市也没醒过来。

“哎，白宇这小子，是不是今天太激动了，竟然喝这么多，还要麻烦朱老师你照顾他啦。”江导见朱一龙背着白宇下车，忍不住说。

“嗯没事，不麻烦，他平时也挺照顾我的。”朱一龙笑了笑。

…

回到家里，白宇直到黄昏🌆时分才悠悠醒转。

朱一龙来到床沿，给他递了一杯热牛奶。

白宇默默地接过来，看了他龙哥一眼，发现对方还是温柔沉默的旧模样。

“哥哥，今天的事，你不怪我吗？”少顷，白宇忐忑不安地开了口。

“我不怪你。”朱一龙说，“我怪我自己。”

“为什么？”

“我那个时候，看到你在花园里，是李耀庭搞的局，而我在观望，我想，也许潜意识我还是不够相信感情。其实我那时候就应该站出来。你总说，要照顾我保护我，难道我就不该…”

白宇抱住了他，打断他，说：“我只庆幸，我没有辜负你的心意。”

“我以前，也有过许多糊涂日子，我任性，也心软，有很多缺点。龙哥，可是我最喜欢，和你在一起的时候，我自己的样子，还有你，叫我名字的样子，这样，你能相信我们的感情了吗？”


End file.
